bbcs_the_musketeersfandomcom-20200215-history
Milady de Winter
Milady de Winter (real name Anne) is one of the main characters in ''The ''Musketeers￼.￼ Background At a young age, Milady was a thief and a convicted criminal. As the woman, Anne, she and Athos met each other and married. Milady never told her husband of her secret. After she murdered Athos' brother, Thomas, who attempted to rape her, Milady tried to tell Athos that Thomas forced himself upon her. In anger, Athos ordered for Milady to be hanged. According to Milady, Athos did not have the strength to watch, so he fled and thought for the past five years his wife was dead. Remi, the person Athos came to help execute her, was seduced by Milady as he revived her. (Commodities) Milady wished vengeance upon Athos and began a spy and agent for Cardinal Armand Richelieu. She hid the scar around her neck with a choker. Overtime she saw herself as a soldier. Family Storylines Series 1 One Night Stand with D'Artagnan - Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" On D'Artagnan's first night at Paris, Milady beds with him and reveals that the man she loved tried to kill her had scarred her neck. D'Artagnan, unaware that it was Athos who did it, said he would make the stranger pay for what he did for her. Milady tells him she might have to uphold him on that promise one day. When d'Artagnan falls asleep, Milady murders the man she came with earlier and plants the bloody dagger in her lover's bed. Milady goes to meet Richelieu, who asks why she chose Athos to take the fall for all the robbery and murder. Milady says she has her reasons and gives Richelieu the letters that Captain Cornet was carrying and gives them to the Cardinal. She goes to watch Athos' execution. However, she walks away in anger when D'Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos come with a letter that overturns Athos' death sentance. Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" Episode 3: "Commodities" Episode 4: The Good Soldier Episode 5: "The Homecoming" Episode 6: "The Exiles" Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" Episode 8: "The Challenge" Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" Series 2 Episode 2: "An Ordinary Man" Episode 3: "The Good Traitor" Episode 4: "Emilie" Episode 5: "The Return" Episode 6: "Through a Glass Darkly" Episode 7: "A Marriage of Inconvenience" Episode 8: "The Prodigal Father" Episode 9 & 10: "The Accused" and "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 Episode 7: "Fool's Gold" Episode 10: "We Are the Garrison" Personality Abilities Milady is said to be one of the most dangerous adversaries the Musketeers ever faced. She is a master assassin, having killed multiple people in the Cardinal's name. He has sent her to spy on others, which included D'Artaganan, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis. Milady also is very manipulative, as she even turned King Louis to become his Mistress. She tried to manipulate Athos and D'Artaganan, trying to turn them against each other and seemingly ruined their friendship. However, it ultimately failed Physical Appearance Relationships with main characters Athos D'Artagnan King Louis Queen Anne Constance Cardinal Richelieu Rochefort Gallery Musketeers Series 2 - milady De Winter.jpg Anne, Milady and Constance.jpg Milady De Winter Season 1.jpg Milady de Winter S1 Still.jpg Milady de Winter.jpg Milady de winter.jpg Vlcsnap-00474.jpg Book In the book, Milady is described with having blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes as opposed as her brown hair and green eyes. Also, in the books, Milady is twenty-two when this incarnation appears to be in her early thirties. Like the show, Milady is married to Athos but he found out that she was a wanted criminal, having the fleur de lis burned on her shoulder. He killed her himself. Milady went by many aliases, many of which were among them: *Anne de Breuil *Comtesse de la Fère *Milady de Winter, Baroness Sheffield *Lady Clarik/Clarick *Charlotte Backson Of the first alias, Milady's real name is implied to be Anne on the show, the same name she used when she and Athos met each other for the first time. At the end of the novel, she is executed by beheading. However, in the show, Milady survived. Category:Characters Category:Series One Characters Category:Series Two Characters Category:Series Three Characters Category:Divorced Category:Female Characters Category:Nobility Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists